Dream Chaser
by Waras
Summary: By encouraging her to fulfill her dreams, he abandoned her to a world of sin and greed. Ash Ketchum's only goal now is to make amends for destroying the life of a friend. Final chapter now posted.
1. Prologue

_Prologue…_

The phone call came that night.

Ash Ketchum, tired from his travels, dragged himself to the main floor of the Pokémon Center to answer it. Nurse Joy had just awakened him from a few short hours of sleep with the news that a friend of his was on the line from Hoenn.

He grumbled and yawned as he pressed the answer button on the video phone.

The young trainer's thoughts turned from sleep to excitement as the beautiful face of a dark blue-haired girl appeared on the screen. It was a face he hadn't at all forgotten since they parted nearly a year before.

"Hi Ash," she said. "How are you doing?"

"Dawn…" He gazed into her pretty blue eyes and noticed that she'd been crying. "I'm fine. Is everything alright?"

She smiled sadly.

"I've... been lonely… My Pokémon are great friends… but it's not the same as traveling with you and Brock." Her eyes shone with repressed tears.

"I miss those days too."

They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like weeks. Finally, Dawn spoke.

"Ash… I received," she paused, "an offer."

The trainer inquired further.

"I met a woman. She says-" Dawn blushed, "that I could be a model."

Ash was perplexed. Ever since he had known Dawn, she had always loved to wear dresses and try out different clothing. But she had also loved Pokémon.

"What do you think?" She looked at him with her large eyes.

Her eyes. Beautiful eyes. Beautiful body. Beautiful girl. But, of course, they were friends. Destined to be nothing more and nothing less.

"Dawn… you could do anything," he whispered, "but what about Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and the rest of your Pokémon?"

The coordinator looked away. "I… I can't take them with me. They'd have to stay with Professor Rowan."

"Dawn… do whatever makes you happy. But remember always that Brock, your Pokémon, and I are always supportive of you. No matter what."

They smiled at each other.

"Now tell me everything" said Dawn eagerly. "How are Cilan and Iris?"

"They're great," he grinned, thinking of the determined young dragon trainer and the master connoisseur. "But... they're not you and Brock." His newest companions truly were great friends, and he really did enjoy having them on his journey. It was just different now to be without Dawn and Brock.

They spoke throughout the night of their respective journeys since they parted ways. When they finally said goodbye, tears in each person's eyes, the sun was just coming up.

It was dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sounds like a story you've heard before, eh? Nah, cliches nauseate me, unless its for the sake of humor. This is just an introduction to set the ground for rest of the story, which takes place years later. Depending on the mood I'm in, it may get somewhat dark. It is NOT intended to be Pearlshipping; this will focus solely on the power of their friendship. That may change depending on how I develop the characters. But not for now. The next chapters will not be as short as this one.<strong>

**I have no intention of writing stories that have already been done. This will not simply be "Guy finds girl, saves her from herself and bad situation, they fall in love, happily ever after."**

**Make sure you check out my other on-going story starring mature Ash, "The Journey Never Ends." I think that one will get new chapter priority over this one, but it depends on reception. Reviews are greatly appreciated! -Waras**


	2. Beauty

Beauty…

That night was the last time they had spoken.

Six years had passed since then. Ash had finally won several Pokémon League tournaments and earned his destined title of Pokémon champion. Although so much time had passed, he never forgot about Dawn and the dream he had encouraged her to pursue. Now that he had finally accomplished his own goals, he decided that it was time to find her.

After his recent victory in the Sinnoh League, he had visited Dawn's mother in Twinleaf Town, who told him that she had not seen her daughter for months.

"The last time she came by was last Christmas. I'm sorry Ash; I don't even know where she is."

Thanking the retired coordinator, Ash took his leave. He went to Sandgem from there. Perhaps his friend had been in contact with Professor Rowan at some point. But the response again came back negative.

"Hm, Dawn hasn't been here since she left her Pokémon," the old professor frowned, his impressive moustache sagging. Behind Rowan, Ash could see Dawn's Piplup eating its lunch glumly. Pikachu dashed over to try to cheer it up. "If you find her, Ash, please tell her that her Pokémon miss her greatly. Piplup has been depressed for far too long; I keep him in the lab to make sure he's alright. It would be great if Dawn could visit them someday soon."

Ash agreed to pass on the message when he found the blue-haired girl. He eventually expanded his search to the whole country. Even then, it took the full extent of his resources as Pokémon League Champion to track her down. Finally, a reporter came forward who offered him her whereabouts in exchange for an interview. Though he wasn't fond of the media, it was worth it to find Dawn.

After a grueling three hours of talking about how he became "the very best like no one ever was," Ash was finally given the information he wanted more than anything else.

"Yeah, I met her back when I was in Hoenn last month," the reporter had said. "Nice girl, and pretty looking too. It was at the Contest Hall in Lilycove City. There was a modeling show that had been there. I was lucky to get to cover it. It was called 'Aphrodite Interregional.' They were the prettiest girls I've ever seen. I believe the show was on its way to the Johto region."

Departing quickly on the back of his mighty Staraptor, Ash arrived in New Bark Town the very same day. His first stop was to Professor Elm's laboratory.

"Ah, yes, I've heard of them. They're performing in Goldenrod City this week. Ash, have you raised any eggs recently?" Elm asked distractedly. But the breeding researcher never received an answer as Ash had already sprinted back out the door and onto Staraptor's back. They took flight in the direction of the shining city.

This takes us to the present. Sitting in a theater in Goldenrod City, Ash reminisced about his journeys with the younger girl. She was ten when she joined him on his journey. He had traveled with girls before and after her, but he had never grown as close with them as he had with Dawn. The girl had been like a sister to him, closer perhaps.

It was no coincidence that Ash chose now to find the blue-haired girl. Tomorrow was her birthday; she was turning eighteen. He wanted to make the day memorable for her.

Watching the parade of pretty girls crossing the stage, he became more and more excited that he would finally be able to cheer her on like back when she entered contests. In the seat beside him sat his ever-present companion and friend, Pikachu. The little electric mouse was holding one of the little pom-poms that Dawn had given him years ago.

"And now, we present to you the Jewel of Sinnoh, the eternally beautiful Dawn!" exclaimed the emcee.

Ash stood up in his seat to get a better look at his old friend as she walked out onto the stage. The last time he had seen her, she was twelve. Now, nearly six years later, she looked infinitely more beautiful. She was, euphemistically, well developed. More plainly speaking, her chest and hips had matured flawlessly, filling out the sequined pink gown she wore. The dress perfectly revealed each and every curve on her gorgeous body.

There was a collective gasp of astonishment as the audience was bathed in Dawn's glory. There were several slapping noises as a few wives tried vainly to put their husband's eyeballs back in their heads.

Even Ash's mind had to reestablish control over his hormones. He was no oblivious little boy anymore.

The audience broke into a huge round of applause as Dawn took her place among the other idols.

"And that concludes our show! Remember Johto: Beauty is the greatest gift of nature!" declared the host, a thirty-some year old woman. Despite her apparent age, she was still second only to Dawn in terms of beauty.

* * *

><p>Eighteen. She was going to be eighteen tomorrow. Once she was a legal adult, Dawn would be able to find even better work in the modeling industry. So many opportunities lay ahead of her. And it was all because of Ash's encouragement.<p>

One of the other models who had already finished undressing called into Dawn's dressing room, bringing the blue-haired girl back to earth.

"Dawn, there's someone at the door who says he's wants to speak with you. Want me to call the police?"

"No thanks," she replied. "I'll head out the back way."

After the show, Dawn had returned to her dressing room. As she was "The Jewel of Sinnoh," she had a private room, unlike most of the other models. Dawn had lost track of time thinking to herself, and hadn't even changed out of her dress yet.

She sighed as she pulled her arms out of the pink straps. Stalkers were nothing new for her. Since her first audition, men had come up to her and professed love. Some tried to get her to go with them; others merely wanted to speak with her in person. Either way, they all had to be avoided because they rarely had pure intentions.

Sighing again at the lonely life of a model, she pulled the dress down to her waist. She looked at herself in the mirror, feeling her own soft skin. How could men resist her beauty? Being a model was both a blessing and a curse.

Who wouldn't marry her for her looks? But who would bother learning who she truly was? And who cared?

She removed the dress and changed back into a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans.

Saying goodbye to everyone as she left, Dawn walked out the back door and into an alley.

A man, a bit taller than her, was standing a few feet away, leaning on a dark streetlight. Only his silhouette was visible to Dawn. A rat-like Pokémon sat hunched on his shoulders.

She turned around and reached for the door, but it was locked from the inside. Meanwhile, the mysterious man began walking towards her.

Dawn began to beat on the door with her fists. Trembling now, Dawn realized that although she had expected the man to be at the front door, it would have still been a safer place to leave from than the back. This alley was a place where no one could hear her scream.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" she shouted at the man.

He froze. Realizing that her fear was from being unable to see him in the darkness, he uttered a single word.

"Thunderbolt."

A sudden yellow burst of electricity erupted from the Pokémon that Dawn had thought to be a Raticate.

It traveled at the dark streetlight, illuminating it, and bathing the alley in light.

Finally recognizing the voice and electric mouse, Dawn looked straight into his now visible face. She could have laughed with relief. It was no stalker. He was a friend.

"Ash…" she said, overjoyed to see the kindest of faces.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well there's Chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews guys. As for my planned update schedule, I'm going to try to update both of my fictions daily. I should be able to do that as along as I don't grow bored of writing. Then I'll probably go to a twice a week type thing, then eventually settle for a release day each week.<p>

Next chapter should be the last one with a predictable plot. Let's just say that there's a conflict that's much deeper than beauty pageant drama. Much more to do with the Pokemon universe, too.

Don't forget to tell me what you thought of it! And remember to check out "The Journey Never Ends" too!


	3. Hot Chocolate

Hot Chocolate...

The Radio Café sat adjacent to the old radio station in Goldenrod City. The broadcasting company had died years ago with the advent of television. The cheerful employees who had once filled it with life had vanished, and the building itself fell into disrepair.

And yet, despite being abandoned by everyone who once cared about it, the great tower continued to be admired and revered by tourists travelling across regions just to see its wonder and awe. They did not know the neglect it had seen, and could not see the cracks in the foundation; they were blind to all but its majesty.

But it was several hundred feet below the elaborate antenna where our story continues. For in the Radio Café, sitting in a small booth next to the wide front windows, were Ash and Dawn.

The model and champion sat across the table from each other. Dawn, exhausted from the grueling lifestyle she had chosen, rested her head on her arm. Ash watched and listened to her, ready to help the blue-eyed girl in whatever way he could. Pikachu was curled up on his lap, napping.

"So…" he began. "You thought I was a creep?"

"I-I didn't know. It was dark. We've had to call the police in the past," Dawn explained solemnly. "Girls receive all kinds of attention from men who can't understand 'no.' It can be a terrifying experience for someone."

"Especially for the 'Jewel of Sinnoh,'" added Ash.

She nodded, sighing.

The waitress, an older woman, walked over to their table with a small note pad and pen.

"Can I get ya anything, dears?" she asked kindly.

"We'll each have a hot chocolate, thanks," said Ash, remembering how they would always drink the hot mixture while traveling together in Northern Sinnoh.

Smiling sadly, Dawn said, "Just for him."

He looked at her confused.

"I can't have hot chocolate anymore, it has too much sugar in it," she said gloomily.

"Would ya like a glass of water then, hun?" the waitress asked, trying to find something for the beautiful yet somber girl.

"No," Dawn replied. "They even measure how much I drink. Thank you though."

The waitress left the two friends alone as she went to get Ash's order.

The trainer looked at his companion. She was not inhumanly thin like many models, but neither was she at all heavy. Looking up and down her curved body, he judged her to be perfect. Quickly averting his eyes lest she caught him looking at her, Ash restarted the conversation.

"Is it really so important that you don't even drink water?"

Dawn nodded.

The waitress came back, placing a mug of hot cocoa in front of Ash.

Turning to Dawn, she said, "Just let me know if ya need anything. I'll be more than happy to get it for ya," and left.

The model looked at Ash's drink, and her stomach growled loudly.

"Seriously Dawn, what did you eat today?" he asked, becoming stern. "Are you even getting the nutrients you need?"

"The show's trainers say so," she answered, avoiding the first question.

"But what did you eat to give you those nutrients?" he repeated.

She sighed. "I had a granola bar this morning; for lunch I ate a piece of toast."

"That's not enough Dawn," he exclaimed, starting to raise his voice. She flinched under the harshened tone. Ash calmed himself.

"I'm not blaming you Dawn, don't worry," he told her. "But are you sure these people know what you need? Look at you, you're starving."

"I know Ash. But it's the life I chose."

Stunned, Ash recalled that night six years ago, when he encouraged her to follow her dream. Was it he who pushed her to where she was: beautiful but starving, famous but pursued by strangers?

He changed the conversation back to the topic of his visit.

"Dawn, tomorrow's your birthday, right?" he established.

She nodded, and finally smiled cheerfully.

"Yep!" she said. "And I have the whole evening off."

"Well then, tell your nutrition experts to screw it, because I'm taking you out to dinner tomorrow. It'll be a special night. One night of actually listening to your stomach can't be wrong, can it?"

She laughed. To Ash, it was like being a child again, running around all of Sinnoh with her, carefree and innocent.

"Isn't that your rule about life, too?" she joked. The champion grinned. "Fine, Ash. I'll tell them. Thank you," she said. "Thank you for everything."

"Pika… chu?" said the little electric mouse, stretching.

The two laughed. Ash paid for his cocoa, and walked Dawn back to the theatre. She was staying in a nearby building while the show was in town.

Saying goodbye at her door, Dawn entered the apartment to rest, while Ash walked the Golden City's streets for hours into the morning, thinking to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Chapter 3. Wow, it's hard to write a chapter a day for both. But if you guys review them, it'll be worth it! Please let me know what you think of this story and "The Journey Never Ends." Both are getting daily updates, so take a look at them. Thanks to all of you who have submitted reviews, receive alerts, and favorited the story. View counts are nice, but it's you guys who really make it worth spending 4 hours a day writing. And to the rest of you, I'd love to hear what you have to say on the writing. Personally, I thought that parts of this chapter may have been some of my best writing ever, but I want to know what you think. Thanks!-Waras<strong>


	4. Evolution

Progress...

The Jigglypuff alarm clock sitting next to Dawn's bed went off early the next morning. Slowly beginning to move, she rolled out of her soft bed and shuffled sleepily towards the bathroom. Laying her nightgown at the base of the shower, she stepped in. The model allowed the warm water to run down her smooth skin as thoughts spun through her head.

The previous night had been like a dream to her. She had indeed dreamed of meeting Ash again, ever since that last phone call before she vanished. And yet, those dreams were hollow in comparison to meeting the real man. The boy had traveled with her for years, the boy who had cheered her on during her Pokémon contests, the boy who had challenged her to be everything she, returned to her with a kind heart and open ear.

Pouring specially-formulated shampoo into a hand, Dawn began to spread it throughout her sleek blue hair. Her career had become her life. She used to love showing off all her different outfits at Pokémon Contests, but it was different to do every day with men leering at her and women judging her. Aphrodite Interregional was alright, but Dawn couldn't say that she had actually made any close friends during her six years with the production company. There were girls she hung out with, sure, but she had never been able to open up to any of them. They were all rather conceited and ambitious. None would cry should something happen to Dawn; they would merely compete for her role as the "Jewel of Sinnoh."

The girl felt cool tears emerging from her bright blue eyes, opposing the warm water flowing down her face. Ash… Brock… her Pokémon… Dawn wished she never had left any of them… She couldn't even enjoy a quick drink with a friend.

Stepping out of the shower, Dawn realized that her dream… was nothing more than a curse, one which consistently forced her to sacrifice her life to keep it alive.

But she couldn't get out. It was what she had chosen.

* * *

><p>Dawn had hardly arrived at the theater when one of the show's attendants caught her on the way to the dressing room.<p>

"Madame Aphrodite wants to speak with you right away," she told Dawn.

Thanking her, the blue-haired model changed directions so that she was instead going to her boss's office. Madame Aphrodite was the namesake, owner, and president of Aphrodite Interregional Modeling Agency. It was her who had asked Dawn to become a model six years ago.

As Dawn knocked on the door to Aphrodite's office, a sweet voice called to her.

"Come in, my jewel," it said calmly.

She walked into the small room that Aphrodite was working from while in Goldenrod. It was nice enough, with a large window that allowed light to pour in. The Madame herself was sitting in an elegant chair with the faces of the legendary dogs engraved into the armrests. Her hands twirled a loop of her long auburn hair, and she wore a dress of blue silk. The woman looked about twenty five, although it was known to everyone that her age was disguised by the best makeup, surgeries, and hair products available.

Ever since encouraging Dawn to become a model at the age of twelve, Aphrodite had encouraged her to do whatever was necessary to become as star; from perfecting her strides to eating the perfect diet. She was the only person to whom Dawn could turn for guidance in the hectic life of a model.

When Dawn sat down, Aphrodite smiled kindly at her, like an older sister would at a younger sister's graduation.

"Happy Birthday, Dawn," she said.

In the excitement of seeing Ash again, Dawn had nearly forgotten what day it was.

"Thank you, Madame," she replied, beaming.

"And you have taken the afternoon and evening off, correct?" Dawn nodded at her. "Lovely. It will do you good to relax. You've been incredibly busy recently. Any special plans?" asked Aphrodite.

"I'm going to spend some time with a friend of mine," answered Dawn.

"Lovely. Just remember to mind your diet," she winked. "But the more important thing is you enjoy your evening.

"In any case, there are some new opportunities that I've managed to find for you." Aphrodite looked down at a stack of papers sitting on her desk. She lifted a packet of papers from the table, handing them to Dawn.

"This isn't something you've done before, but I see it as a way for you to expand your modeling horizons."

Dawn looked at the information sheet. She was very interested to forward her career, especially when she saw the salary of the job. But her excitement quickly dissipated as she became stunned and appalled at the type of modeling it was asking her to do.

"Madame," she protested. "I model clothing… That's my career. But this… this isn't a job that I want to do."

"My dearest Dawn, to truly be a star, one must be able to model one's own skin, not merely a pretty dress."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Bum Bum Bum! There's those dark tones I promised. Actually, I was going to make this chapter longer, but then I felt like dividing it up to add suspense. Just so you know, the rating will be kept at "T" along with the content in this story.<strong>

**I'm really sorry for the delay on this chapter. Life got a bit out of control, but the story's back. I don't think I'll be able to keep doing daily updates for both this and "The Journey Never Ends," but I'll see how it goes. Maybe I'll put just the short second half of this encounter up tomorrow. Or Sunday.**

**Please remember to send a review so I know you like it or how I can improve it, and favorite or follow it if you don't want to miss chapters when I fail to fulfill my release schedule. Reviews, favorites, and following are really pretty good inspiration to get me to write more, so the more I get the more likely it is I'll be able to be creative.**


	5. Dinner

Dinner...

Dawn sobbed quietly in the Radio Café. It was empty except for the kindly old waitress who had served her and Ash the previous night. Rain dripped once more down the large windows at the front of the diner. It reflected Dawn's mood perfectly. The conversation of the afternoon haunted her.

"_But it's not something I want to do," Dawn had protested._

"_You'll look gorgeous doing it. You're eighteen now, it's time to grow up and do big girl modeling. It was hard work for me to get this contract, and the pay is extraordinary. Not even _you _will receive offers like this very often. You have to take this opportunity," Aphrodite had insisted._

_Dawn then murmured, "What if I refuse?"_

"_We can't make you do it, of course. But our company has put a lot on the line for this photo shoot. It would be a pity if we had to let you go. Unfortunately for you, even with your beauty, no other organization would accept an unruly model who refused to do shoots."_

The final threat lingered in Dawn's mind all afternoon. She was supposed to be at dinner with Ash right now, but the confrontation had left her too shaken. The model didn't want her friend to see her like this.

"What's wrong, hun?" the waitress asked gently from the counter. "Is there anything I can do for ya?"

Dawn didn't looked up from her plate of fries. She wasn't eating them, but she had wanted to order something so she could stay in the café. The building had a comforting feel to it, and was the only place Dawn could think of going to after her meeting with Aphrodite.

"I'm fine," she managed to choke out.

"Nonsense," the waitress told the girl. She walked across the empty restaurant and sat at Dawn's table. "Tell ol Sally what's going on."

And so Dawn explained about her career choice, her dream to be a model, Ash's encouragement and reappearance, and the sinister offer she received that day.

"Madame Aphrodite has always been a friend to me," she maintained. "But today she told me that I would be fired and thrown out of the modeling industry if I refused."

Sally squinted. "It seems like she's not as much of a friend to you as you think. Sometimes people aren't always who we think they are."

"And I've been so preoccupied with it. I couldn't even bring myself to face Ash. My best friend," Dawn sobbed.

"It seems you're letting this incident stop you from being where you want to be."

The words drew Dawn's attention immediately. She knew Sally was right; she just hadn't been able to recover from her meeting enough to realize that herself.

"There's nothing stopping you from being with that boy except fear," Sally continued. "Go to him, you obviously care about each other, dear.

"No, we're not…" Dawn hiccupped. "…like that."

"I know you aren't. But friends deserve to be together too."

Dawn finally realized the wisdom in her new friend's words. She thanked Sally hurriedly, paid for the fries, and ran to find Ash, to explain to him what had happened.

* * *

><p>Ash stared blankly at his glass of water. A drop of condensation had formed on the outside rim, and ran down the side of the glass like a tear. The glass was like a chalice of crystal, and yet Ash was preoccupied with the single drop of water trickling down.<p>

"Would you care for another drink, sir?" a bow-tied man asked with his distinct French accent.

The champion looked up, unconcernedly. He saw the waiter roll his eyes impatiently, just as he had done for the past two hours.

Dawn was supposed to meet him there for dinner, but she had never showed up. He guessed, and wanted to believe, that she was running late because of her job. But by now, he realized that she wasn't coming. It had taken him hours that day to get reservations for the exclusive restaurant, and she hadn't even called him to say she wasn't coming.

Ash threw a stack of Pokédollars on the table, muttered "Thanks," distantly, and took off through the door. Pikachu dashed after him.

It was pouring outside. As soon as Ash set foot through the door, his clothes were drenched as if by a hydropump attack.

"Pika?" the mouse Pokémon asked concernedly.

"She's not coming Pikachu," he explained. "There was no point in waiting around any longer."

"Pikachu," it frowned.

The best friends strode through the rain to the apartment address Dawn had given Ash the day before. The champion banged on the door.

"DAWN!" he shouted. She could have just called him if she wasn't able to make it. Why didn't she?

There was no response, and after several minutes of waiting, the champion and his Pokémon decided to return to their hotel room.

* * *

><p>Dawn arrived at the restaurant just in time to hear a French waiter laughing with the hostess about a funny story. Apparently, a Pokémon Champion had waited for his date for hours before finally giving up and storming out of the restaurant.<p>

As she ran back out into the street, the tears mingled with raindrops. Dawn hurriedly returned to her apartment, and didn't even notice a boy and his Pikachu walking in the opposite direction across the street. Both Ash's and Dawn's heads hung low in the rain.

Dawn returned to her apartment and saw the job description Aphrodite had given her. Ash was gone now, she had missed her chance to see her friend again. Picking up the paperwork, Dawn set about filling it out and signing away what remained of her privacy.

Tomorrow, she would depart with Aphrodite Interregional for Castelia City. Now that Ash had given up on her, there was nothing left for her in Goldenrod.

But in Ash's hotel room, he couldn't make sense of what had and hadn't happened that night. She was his best friend, she would never just leave.

"We're going to find her tomorrow, Pikachu," Ash told his beloved partner.

"Pika!"

"Something must have come up, I'm sure of it," he said to reassure himself. "We'll find her at the theatre tomorrow." A thought suddenly occurred to him. "I know what'll cheer her up."

"Pika?"

"Come on, buddy. We've got to go talk to Nurse Joy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I kinda got bored of writing this one, so I took a break for a (long) while. But I'm going to make an effort to finish it. Should be two more chapters left. Make sure you check out my ongoing story, The Journey Never Ends. Reviews are always appreciated. You can also follow me on twitter ( warasff). Some familiar faces coming in the next chapter.<strong>


	6. Revelation

Revelation

Goldenrod Theatre was the majestic building in which Ash had watched Dawn perform at days earlier. It was shining, a brilliant golden color. Unlike the Radio Tower, it was well maintained both on the inside and the outside. Its glorious stage had made many actors and actresses famous, though the cost of fame was always in question. For Dawn, the cost was quite high.

In his quest to find his friend, the theatre was the first place Ash Ketchum went to. It had hosted the Aphrodite Interregional Company in the apartments it owned for performers. It seemed the most likely place to search for Dawn.

When Ash and Pikachu arrived at the theatre, the trainer's heart sank to find the building empty. He approached a teenaged theatre employee who was replacing a show poster by the door.

"If you're looking for those chicks, you're too late. They left at the crack of dawn."

Dawn.

He was too late. Why would she leave for somewhere and not tell him? What happened? Did he screw up the friendship somehow? He just wanted a chance to speak with her, to find out what was going on.

"Where did they go?" the champion demanded.

"Dude, I just work here. The most I can tell you about those girls is that they were smokin' hot. Did you see that Sinnoh cutie? Definitely one of the sexiest bodies I've ever seen."

Ash's fist curled in a ball. Pikachu's cheeks sparked dangerously.

"Go away. If I ever hear you objectifying my friend again, I'll see to it that your bosses fire you."

"I work here. You can't make threats like that."

"I'm the Pokémon League Champion, and I think they'd listen to my complaint. Now scram."

The employee hastily finished putting up the poster, then ducked inside the employee entrance.

"Calm down Ash. He only said what any teenage boy would say." A calm voice spoke from behind the boys. Ash turned around to see who it was.

There were two men standing behind him. One wore a blue trench coat, combat boots, and silver sunglasses to hide his face. His hair was blonde, and spiked back. The other, Ash recognized at once. He had met middle-aged detective many times during his adventures, and the brown topcoat brought back memories of his travels in Sinnoh.

"Looker?" he said surprised. In response to the detective's comment, he replied, "Well I would never have said it."

"You've always been a lot more mature than most boys, Ash. Congratulations on becoming champion, by the way."

"Thank you," Ash replied graciously. He was still focused on finding Dawn, but it was curious that Looker would turn up now. They hadn't seen each other for years. "What brings you to Johto? Is it work with the International Police?"

"It is actually. And I'm afraid your friend Dawn might be involved with it."

Ash found himself immediately jumping to her defense. "She would never. She's in trouble right now. There's no way for her to be guilty of anything." He breathed heavy, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry. I meant that she's a victim of it."

"Oh," Ash said, regretting his outburst.

"This is Wes, from Orre," Looker introduced his companion. The silver-haired man nodded to Ash.

Ash had heard of the economically starved region far away. Back when he travelled around the country with his friends, the region had been too politically unstable to go to. Anyway, there were no gyms to fight. The Pokémon League didn't even have a presence there until a couple of years ago when they absorbed the Colosseum network into their organization.

"Wes is helping me with a rather stumping case. Is there any place else we can talk?"

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, they were sitting down in a booth at the Radio Café. Ash paid Sally the waitress to close the diner for their private party, and she walked around from table to table wiping them down.<p>

Wes had taken his glasses off, revealing narrow amber eyes. "When I was younger, a group called Cipher tried to take over Orre using a technology that seals away the emotions of a Pokémon."

Ash nodded, remembering how horrified he had been to hear about people trying to use Pokémon as weapons. The emotions of Pokémon were so much more important than their strength, as he had learned throughout his travels.

"Six years ago, one of the Cipher admins broke her parole. She escaped from Orre and disappeared. I've been looking for her ever since. I rarely even see my wife," Wes lamented. "Rui…" he whispered more to himself than the others.

"A couple of months ago," Looker continued for his bereaved companion, "the International Police received a tip that Venus had changed her name and was operating a modeling company. We sent for Wes, and he and I have been tracking her ever since."

"But it gets worse," Wes said gravely. He didn't seem to be the most cheerful fellow. "Venus is an evil, narcissistic villainess. Reports have also arisen of young women being exploited in the fashion industry, not only being underpaid, but also contracted against their will."

"It was Elesa of Nimbasa City that brought it to our attention. She's also deeply involved with the modeling business. I believe you're familiar with her?" Looker assumed.

Ash nodded again.

"There's no doubt in my mind that Venus is behind it," Wes said simply.

"And I fear that Dawn may be wrapped up into the scheme."

"So that means that-" Ash began to say.

Looker finished his sentence for him. "Madame Aphrodite is none other than Lady Venus of Cipher. And Dawn is in a lot of danger."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm sorry this story is getting dragged out so much. <strong>_**The Journey Never Ends**_** takes precedence for updates, so I don't always have time to update this one. So anyway, there's one chapter left that I hope to release soon. Perhaps an epilogue as well. Next time will be the final confrontation with Aphrodite. It will hopefully be released on New Year's. Make sure you follow this story so you don't miss it, and send me a review if you're enjoying it. Happy Holidays! – Waras.**


	7. Dreams

Dreams...

In a Saffron City studio, Dawn wept. The tribulations of her chosen profession had finally become too much to cope with. She was without friends and on a career path that she no longer wanted.

Her tears warped her makeup into a terrible mess. Her mascara ran down her cheeks, but she didn't care. After six years, she was finally going to let her emotions show, and she didn't care who was around or what she should be doing.

Her first adult modeling job was about to take place, and because Ash was gone, she had no one to comfort her.

_He must hate me,_ she thought miserably. It had been her fault, of course. She had decided to skip seeing him. He had every right to be angry. And now, she would never have a chance to apologize.

A makeup artist burst in and began fretting about, scolding her for ruining her makeup. It had to be reapplied, which took the better part of an hour, considering how much of her body needed to be covered.

By now, the shoot had been seriously delayed. The company had sent several messengers to the room telling them to hurry up, but the artist had chased them all away, screaming for enough time to make Dawn's appearance perfect.

Finally, Aphrodite appeared in person, told the artist that Dawn looked fine, and ordered the blue haired girl to follow her. Dawn put a dull pink bathrobe on and followed her mentor to the set.

She was led to a stage surrounded by cameras and lights. Unlike shoots she had done before, this one had a lot of extra men watching, and Dawn had a sudden realization that they weren't regular employees.

The director started running around her, positioning her body on the set in a myriad of ways. Finally, he settled on a pose he particularly liked and decided to take some test pictures before having the girl remove her robe. Dawn felt the tears welling up inside of her, but choked them down, desperate to preserve as much of her pride as possible. If she had to do it, she wouldn't show her fear.

Just as the camera was about to begin taking pictures, the doors opened and three men burst through. Dawn, who was blinded by the lighting to all that was around her, couldn't make out their faces. Their distinctive voices, however, soon gave them away.

"Madame Aphrodite," a powerful voice announced. Dawn racked her memory to think of where she had last heard it. Her mouth opened in surprise as she realized it was Looker, the International Police Officer she met during her first adventure in Sinnoh. "You are under arrest for exploitation of your models and under suspicion of your involvement with Cipher under the name Venus."

The suspected woman stood in the corner of the set, staring defiantly at the newcomers. Dawn stared at her mentor, shocked that such a claim could be true. But she had learned in the past few days that Aphrodite was certainly more than she seemed to be. And a second later, the accusations were validated as the woman stepped toward Dawn. She released a Pokémon and hissed, "Remain silent," to Dawn.

"Blissey, go!" Venus cried, her usually tempered voice cracking. Her pink Pokémon launched itself at the three men.

"Thunderbolt, Pikachu!" familiar voice immediately ordered.

The electric attack slowed Blissey but didn't stop it. With so much vitality, it would take far more fighting for the powerful normal-type Pokémon to fall.

"Unhand her now," Ash's voice clearly ordered. Dawn's heart leapt as her best friend's face became visible under the stage lights.

With one last glance at her "Jewel of Sinnoh," Venus took off up a nearby flight of stairs, apparently in an attempt to escape. The Pokémon Champion approached his friend, who was still lying on the floor, ready for the shoot that was never to come.

"Ash?" she mumbled, stunned by his sudden reappearance. It was the very thing she had been hoping for, but it had seemed so impossible.

He hushed her, putting his arms around her. "It's okay," he whispered in her ear. "I forgive you if you forgive me."

"I do. Thank you."

"Wait here, where it's safe," he told her.

He pursued Venus up the stairs. Dawn waited as she was instructed, watching Looker and the mysterious other man accosting everyone in the room for their involvement with Aphrodite Interregional. Ash would take care of Venus, just as he promised.

_No, _she decided, her anger building as she thought of how Aphrodite had isolated her from her friends, from Ash. _If he's going after her, I need to help him. _

Dawn dashed up the stairs until she reached the roof, where she was immediately assaulted by the auburn-haired woman.

The young model, weak from the strict diets she was subjected to, couldn't fight off the older woman's attack. Venus grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the edge of the building.

"You won't survive this," Venus yelled insanely.

Ash finally reached the top of the building, after having searched the building's other floors first. Now that evil woman was on the roof, there was nowhere to escape to. Lady Venus was trapped like a cornered Rattata. She would be relatively easy to catch, but more dangerous in the meantime.

"Her life is in my hands," Venus reminded him, pushing Dawn closer to the edge for added effect. "Allow me to leave and I'll allow her to live."

"I would never risk Dawn's life," Ash replied obstinately. "But I would let her chose what to do with it."

He drew from his pocket the Pokéball he had asked Professor Rowan to send. He threw it to Dawn, hoping his plan would work. Although she teetered dangerously on the edge of the building, she managed to catch it.

She threw the ball just at the hem of Venus' dress. Her beloved Piplup emerged. Dawn was surprised and overjoyed by the return of her original partner, and let out a cheer. The appearance of the water type surprised the villainess, however, and she kicked him away from the edge.

"Attack me and I'll push your trainer," Venus threatened the tiny penguin.

Piplup looked from one woman to the other, and then at Ash. His face showed a mixture of elation to see Dawn and uncertainty about what to do. But his trainer attracted his attention and started talking to him.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Dawn smiled at her first Pokémon. "I'm really sorry that these are the conditions we're meeting again under. Remember our last contest in Hoenn?" she asked. "I wish I had stayed with you guys. My life really took _dive_ after I left you. I hope you've been _icer _off than I have _beam_."

"Enough with this chatting," Venus jeered. Turning to Ash, she scowled. "Let us escape, boy. Her life is in your hands."

Ash hesitated, not willing to let the crooked woman to escape. But her life was in Venus' hands, and it seemed unlikely that he and Piplup would be able to help her at this point.

But Dawn was able to take advantage of Venus' divided attention. She put her arms around the woman's waist, linking the destinies of the two women balancing precariously on the edge.

"Do it," Dawn insisted, gazing at her beloved Piplup.

Ash stared at her dumbfounded, realizing what was about to happen. "No!" he shouted, but it was too late. The little penguin blasted the women with a powerful water attack, knocking them off their balance. The women and the Pokémon all fell off the building together, and out of Ash's line of sight.

He ran to the edge, terrified of what he was going to see.

From the edge of the building to the street below, there was a long ramp of ice. Piplup had apparently created it during the fall. At the bottom, Dawn crouched over Venus' form, weakened but victorious.

Ash hadn't picked up on it, but Dawn must have somehow given Piplup a command. In her final words, she had directed him to use a combination move that he had mastered six years ago: the Ice Slide.

The champion dashed down the fire escape that was attached to the side of the building. As soon as he reached the bottom, he slipped handcuffs around Venus' wrists. She struggled, but both of the women were too shaken by their fall to do much. Looker and Wes appeared and took her into their custody. Ash moved over to Dawn. She was alive and awake, but the fall had still been rough for her. Her wrist was swelling and bloody, and there were some nasty cuts all over her body.

"Ash…" she smiled weakly at his presence.

"Dawn, you were fantastic," he grinned down at her.

"Th… thank you." Her eyes closed, and she passed out from the trauma.

Looker again approached the two friends, beaming at them.

"What now?" Ash asked him, cradling Dawn's unconscious body.

"Time to go home," Looker said proudly. "She did a great thing today."

"I know," Ash responded. "But everything she does is great."

"Fair enough," the police officer acknowledged.

A few feet away, Wes was escorting Venus to a police vehicle to take her to prison.

"Been a long time, hasn't it?" he whispered in her ear, maintaining the same deadly solemnity as always.

"Indeed, brat," she hissed back. "You are still fighting for justice, I notice."

"It is my eternal penance," he said softly, shaking his head. She would never understand how he had been changed during the Cipher War.

The former Snagem member shoved her in the car and slammed the door. Staring at nothing in particular, he smiled for one of the few times in his life.

"Rui, I'm coming home."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, at the International Police Headquarters, Dawn sat in a waiting room, covered in a warm blanket. After her fall, Looker had insisted on taking her back to testify and receive medical treatment. The medical staff at the headquarters had bandaged her sprained wrist and treated many of the bruises she received during her fall.<p>

They had allowed her to keep Piplup by her side and she was catching up with him, asking about all the things he had done while she was away. She was so grateful he wasn't still mad at her for leaving.

The door opened, and a friendly face entered.

"How are you?" Ash asked, sitting down in a chair opposite hers. Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and over to Piplup. They went to sit in a corner, giving their trainers some time alone.

"Better. Thanks for coming after me."

"Dawn, I'd always come after you. I promise I'll never let you down again."

She sighed, having finally realized his level of devotion to her. It was something she could never return, at least not for a long while. "After everything I went through… I want a friend. More than anything else, I just want a friend. I'm sorry if you want something more, but right now, that's all I can handle. I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Don't say that," he told her, wiping away a tear. "Don't apologize. It's okay. I understand. I want to be your friend, and I want to be there for you like I should have been a long time ago. If we're friends, then I'm as happy as I could be."

"Ash…"

"Dawn, I never meant for any of this to happen to you. I never should have told you to do something that meant giving up everything you loved.

"No, Ash. You told me to follow my dreams. I just wish I knew the dangers of blindly following my heart."

"What happened doesn't matter anymore," he smiled. "You're free from that life. You've got Piplip and your Pokémon back. We're together again."

She laughed hollowly, the pain of many years still weighing on her emotions. "Dreams change, I guess. I used to want to be a model. But do you know what? Last night, I dreamed about this. I dreamed about things being the way they used to be. And I'm happier right now than I've been in years."

Tears streamed steadily from her eyes. Ash looked at the overwhelmed girl, not caring about anything but her safety and happiness. She would need time to recover, and until then, he would be there for her in any way he could be.

He put his arms around her and they waited – together at last – for the police to return.

* * *

><p>Far away in Goldenrod City, Sally watched from her diner as a deal was signed with the Johto Historic Preservation Association to restore the Radio Tower to its former glory. She smiled, thinking of the two friends whose lives she had become entwined within.<p>

It warmed her heart to think of them: friends forever, chasers of their dreams.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading. This marks the conclusion of my first fan fiction. It was designed as a simple tale, in contrast with my ongoing epic <strong>_**The Journey Never Ends.**_** Dreams and friends are two of the greatest gifts that we will ever be given, and sometimes people need friends more than relationships. If you enjoyed reading this, write me a review and try reading one of my other fan fictions. I really appreciate everything from readers so much.**

**Chase your dreams in this New Year, but never forget where you came from or who will always be there to support you. Thank you all for everything. – Waras**


End file.
